The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes.
Toothbrushes are widely used for brushing teeth and known in many modifications. It is advisable to hold the toothbrush, when not in use, in a vertical position to prevent contamination of bristles from contact with surrounding surfaces. For this purpose the toothbrushes in bathrooms and other spaces are held in vertical containers, holders, etc.
A toothbrush is also known (CN 2699728Y) which is designed with a round lower end and a weight layer, such that when the toothbrush is deviated from the upright position, it returns to and stands in the substantially upright position itself, without additional containers, holders, etc. It is believed that the existing toothbrushes can be further improved.